dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of alchemy recipes in Dragon Quest VIII
Draqon Quest VIII The Journey of the Cursed King Alchemy Recipes This is the full list of Alchemy recipes A-Z. Please note that getting these recepies are extremly difficult or time consuming. These items can either be bought, found or made from a vendor or the Alchemy Pot Agility Ring= Prayer ring + Seed of Agility Amor Seco Essence= Holy Water + Strong Medicine Angel Cheese= Milk + Premium Mould + Yggdrasil Dew Angel's Robe= Flowing Dress + Magical Skirt Assassin's Dagger= Eagle Dagger + Poison Needle Bandit Axe= Battle Axe + Thief's Key Bandit Mail= Heavy Armour + Bandit Axe + Bandit's Grass Skirt Blizzard Blade= Bastard Sword + Icicle Dirk + Cold Cheese Boxers= Bandit's Grass Skirt + Bandana Bronze Armour= Chain Mail + Bronze Shield Bronze Helmet= Stone Hardhat +Bronze Knife + Bronze Knife Bronze Shield= Leather Shield + Bronze Knife Bunny Ears= Hairband +Bunny Tail Bunny Suit= Silk Bustier + Bunny Tail Catholicon Ring= Full Moon Ring + Ring of Truth +Ring of Immunity C-c-cold Cheese= Dragon Dung +Cold Cheese + Premium Mould Chain Mail= Wayfarer's Clothes + Chain Whip Cheiron's Bow= Eros' Bow + Power Shield Chilly Cheese= Cool Cheese + Waterweed Chimera Wing= Wing of Bat + Wing of Bat Chunky Cheese= Plain Cheese + Magic Water Cold Cheese= Chilly Cheese + Waterweed Mould +Waterweed Mould Cool Cheese= Plain Cheese + Waterweed Mould Copper Sword= Bronze Knife + Bronze Knife Crimson Robe= Sage's Robe + Magic Water + Nook Grass Cured Cheese= Fresh Milk + Premium Mould + Amor Seco Essence Dancer's Mail= Silver Mail + Dancer's costume Demon Spear= Battle Fork + Poison Needle + Devil's Tail Demon Whip= Scourge Whip + Devil's Tail Devine Bustier= Dangerous Bustier + Shimmering Dress Double-Edged Sword= Über Double-Edge + Devil's Tail Dragon Mail= Silver Mail + Dragon Scale + Dragon Scale Dragon Shield= Steel Shield + Dragon Scale + Dragon Scale Dragon Slayer= Dragon's Bane + Mighty Armlet Dragontail Whip= Snakeskin Whip + Dragon Scale + Dragon Scale Dragovian King Sword= Dragovian Sword + Liquid Metal Sword Elevating Shoes= Fishnet Stockings + Happy Hat Elfin Elixer= Yggdrasil Dew + Magic Water Eros' Bow= Hunter Bow + Garter Falcon Knife= Slime Earrings +Tough Guy Tattoo + Agility Ring Fallen Angel Rapier= Holy Silver Rapier + Devil's Tail + Wing of Bat Feathered Cap= Leather Cap + Chimera Wing Flame Shield= Magic Shield + Flametang Boomerang Flametang Boomerang= Swallowtail + Flame Shield Full Moon Ring= Gold Ring + Poison Moth Knife Fur Hood= Feathered Cap + Fur Poncho Fur Poncho= Magic Beat Hide + Magic Beast Hide Gigant Armour= Bandit Mail + Mighty Armlet + Mighty Armlet Goddess Ring= Recovery Ring + Orichalcum Goddess Shield= Thanatos' Shield + Saint's Ashes Golden Axe= Iron Axe + Gold Nugget Gold Tiara= Thinking Cap + Gold Nugget + Silver Tiara Greater Panacea= Special Medicine +Special Medicine + Special Medicine Greater Panacea= Lesser Panacea + Rose-Root + Rose-Wort Hades' Helm= Mithril Helm + Devil's Tail Happy Hat= Feathered Cap + Elevating Shoes Hard Cheese= Plain Cheese + Rock Salt Hell Scythe= Steel Scythe +Poison Moth Knife + Hades' Helm Hermes' Hat= Feathered Cap + Mercury's Bandana Highly Strung Cheese= Super Spicy Cheese + Cold Cheese + Rock Salt Holy Lance= Long Lance + Gold Rosary Holy Silver Rapier= Templar Sword + Holy Talisman Holy Talisman= Tough Guy Tattoo + Holy Water + Gold Rosary Holy Water= Amor Seco Essence + Rock Salt Hunter's Bow= Cypress Stick + Cypress Stick + Strength Ring Ice Shield= Magic Shield + Icicle Dirk Imp Knife= Assassin's Dagger + Devil's Tail Iron Axe= Farmer's Scythe + Farmer's Scythe Iron Curias= Iron Shield + Iron Shield Iron Lance= Cypress Stick + Dagger King Axe= Golden Axe + Slime Crown Leather Armour= Wayfarer Clothes + Magic Beast Hide Leather Dress= Dancer's Costume + Magic Beast Hide Leather Kilt= Boxers + Magic Beast Hide Leather Kilt= Leather Whip + Bandana Leather Shield= Pot Lid + Magic Beast Hide Leather Whip= Devil's Tail + Saint's Ashes Life Bracer= Recovery Ring + Gold Bracer Liquid Metal Sword= Old Rusty Sword + Slime Crown + Orichalcum Long Lance= Cypress Stick + Cypress Stick + Iron Lance